Namekian Dragon Balls GN: Interlude: Chi Chi
by Marie Nomad
Summary: This is how Chi Chi deals with Torakak and how she figured out where Goku was all this time.


This fic takes place before the Tournament. All characters you recognized as DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Anything else, belongs to me.   
  
Dragon Balls GN Interlude: Chi Chi's Revelation  
By Maria Cline  
  
Two months pre-revelation:  
  
It was dark as Chi Chi was washing her laundry. Another headache started to come over her. For the past week or so, she had been barrage by weird headaches and strange feelings. It was strange and frightening and yet, she couldn't tell anyone. She sighed in relief as the headache vanished completely. She kept on working on her laundry for several more minutes.  
  
"Grandma!" Pan yelled out as she landed on the ground next to her.  
  
Chi Chi startled fell over and looked at her granddaughter. "Pan! How many times must I tell you to not sneak up on me like that?!"  
  
"Sorry, but this is important." Pan said as she wiped her brow. "Look, some monster destroyed New Namek and the Namekians are here again. And one of them can speak to Shenlong."  
  
"Shenlong?" Chi Chi asked as hope filled her voice. Shenlong was the one who took her Goku away. If one of these Namekians can speak to Shenlong, maybe he know what happened to Goku or better yet see if he can have Shenlong She ran up and ordered, "Take me to him."  
  
Pan swooped her up and flew her grandmother away. Chi Chi felt a strange presence as she hung on to her granddaughter's neck. In a mere second, Pan landed next to a tall green man. Chi Chi got off with ease. Slowly, she went up to Namekian. He was tall with a blue vest and orange pair of pants. The warrior gazed up at the woman and his jaw dropped. "Chi Chi?" He asked in an strangly familiar voice.   
  
Chi Chi fought not to look confused as she asked in her most serious tone, "Pan told me that you can get Goku back."  
  
"Well... actually..." Torakak leaded off as he scratched behind his head in a sheepish way.  
  
"WHERE'S GOKU?!?!" Chi Chi yelled out as she grabbed Torakak by the shirt and began to shake him. She wanted to know where her beloved husband is. She didn't care if he is a million times stronger than her, all she cared about is where Goku is and what the dreams meant.  
  
"L-let. G-go Ch-chi Ch-chi!" Torakak pleaded as she stopped.   
  
**At least I didn't lose my touch.** Chi Chi thought triumphantly as she stepped aside. It was no secret that she have been able to boss those like Goku and Piccolo around. In fact, many still call her the strongest woman alive.   
  
"GET THE DRAGON!!!" Pan ordered as more of the Z warriors started to gang up on the helpless Namekian.  
  
Muuri and the other Namekians watched in shock as Torakak tored himself away from the group. He hovered up a couple of feet up and yelled, "STOP IT!!! I CAN'T TELL YOU WHERE GOKU IS! I CAN'T GET SHENLONG TO TELL YOU EITHER! HE MADE ME PROMISE NOT TO TELL YOU!!!"  
  
Her heart nearly froze in her chest. Why couldn't he tell her? She is Goku's wife. She should know where her husband is now in this time of need. Yet, she felt that he had a right to keep the secret. He had as much honor as Piccolo.   
  
"I made a vow not to reveal Goku's whereabouts." He explained, "I can't break my vow. I'm sorry."  
  
**I'm sorry?! Easy for him to say, he didn't lose a husband!** Chi Chi thought angry as she clenched her fists.  
  
Then, Vegita reacted like the Saiyan he is and attacked the Namekian. Chi Chi watched in horror and yet fasination as the two vanished. She couldn't see what was going on but she can feel it. Finally, after an eternal moment, she saw the two fighters. Vegita was on the ground and Torakak was victorious. She let out the breath she didn't even know was holding. Torakak won.   
  
Everything was a blur after that. She finally accepted Torakak's explaination with surprising ease. There was something about this man that made her able to accept any explaination from. It was if that she can trust this man with her heart and life.  
  
*****  
  
The Tryouts:  
  
A few days later, she was busy preparing food for the tryouts. It was all she could do as numerous warriors came to see if they have what it takes. Most of them are strong, by normal human standards, but wouldn't last a mini-second in a real battle. A part of her wondered if there were any warriors out there that they didn't know about that could even have a hope of being trained to be powerful enough. Torakak and Goten believed that it is possible and there is the Spirit Room and Time.  
  
Everyone is now getting into training again. Even her Gohan. Gohan wasn't a fighter like Goten and Vegita. He loathed fighting and battles and yet he had been training to have a chance of protecting his family.   
  
"Chi Chi?" A voice asked.  
  
Chi Chi stopped from her chopping and glanced behind her. Torakak was standing there next to an open window. "Torakak. What are you doing here?" Normally she would grab the nearest frying pan and chase the man out. Yet, she couldn't.   
  
"Oh, I wanted to watch the tryouts but I kept on scaring people away. I guess green skin and fangs doesn't really attract humans." He laughed a little as he sat down. "Anyway, I thought that you might need some help with the cooking."  
  
Chi Chi frowned a little. She could remember all the times Goku had offered to help out. Of course, he would end up taste testing the meals. "Thanks but no thanks."  
  
"Please? I'm a Namekian, remember? I don't need to eat. I promise not to taste test anything." Torakak said with almost pleading eyes.  
  
**Dende, he looks so adorable looking at me like that.** "Okay, you can go and measure out some of the ingredients."  
  
"Thanks." Torakak said as he began his work.  
  
The two worked hard as they prepared a feast. At first, Chi Chi was afraid that the Namekian would just get in the way since he probrably never saw food being cooked before. Much to her surprise, he picked up fast.  
  
"Two cups of milk." Torakak said as he poured the contents in the bowl. "Ummm... three-fourths cup of flour..."  
  
Chi Chi gazed at him. He was actually having fun with the cooking. It was almost funny to have this stranger attract her heart. This green skinned stranger who could destroy this planet.  
  
Torakak glanced at her and pointed to the stove she was standing by. "Chi Chi, your chilli's burning."  
  
"Wha?" Chi Chi glanced beside her and saw that smoke was coming from the giant pot. "Shit!" She screamed as she turned off the stove. Torakak lifted the pot with his mind and moved it to a safe location. "I hate it when that happens." Chi Chi sobbed as her cheeks turned red. **Was I this distracted to not notice something so silly? I can't be attracted to this alien. No! I'm not. He's just the distracting type. That's right.**  
  
"It's okay. It wasn't ruined." Torakak said as he grinned, "No one's perfect."  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she took out a spoon. "Here taste."  
  
"O-" Torakak opened his mouth and then shut it. He stepped back and shook his head. "I can't. Please."  
  
"Oh." Chi Chi stared down. "I got a question, Torakak."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why don't you eat? I remember Piccolo eating as much as me when he was training with Gohan and Goku." Chi Chi asked. She could remember how polite Piccolo was and how he ate with excellent manners. It brought comfort to her to know that one of Gohan's mentors has some manners.  
  
Torakak sat down almost disheartened. "We Namekians fast. You see back before Namek was first ravaged by the storms. Namekians eat like humans. They were mostly vegitarians but they love meat as well. When Guru, the Elder Namek, survived, he adapted to the lack of food by the Dragon Balls. He wished that any surviving Namekians and their decendants no longer need food. Of course, we still can eat but we made a vow not to eat anymore since that time."  
  
"Oh." Chi Chi gasped, "I had no ideal. You must've have a hard time seeing everyone around you eat except for you."  
  
"That's why I don't want to even taste food." Torakak said as he gazed with almost hungerly at the food. "I heard that food to Namekians are almost addictive. That once a Namekian starts eating, they need to eat to survive until they overcome the addiction."  
  
Chi Chi's eyes widened as she stared at the Namekian again. He folded his hands and sighed. "Tora, I... I'm sorry." Chi Chi said as she stared at him. "It must be hard on you."  
  
"Not really." Torakak sighed again, lying through his fangs. "I just ignore it. I'm fine. Really."  
  
"Oh... well... I better do some cooking. Come on, Tora." The human grabbed the namekian's hand and they went off to cook.  
  
*****  
  
Days of Training:   
  
Goten had temporarily moved back with Chi Chi so he can train in the wilderness rather than in the city. Oddly enough, Chi Chi didn't mind. She loved Goten as company and as long as he pay his own way, she's happy.  
  
Dawn approached as Chi Chi made the usual breakfast that would feed an army. "Goten, breakfast!" Chi Chi boomed as a blur zoomed past her and started to devour the food.  
  
Used to the tornado that is Goten, Chi Chi sat down and began eating herself. As soon as Goten picked up what's left of the crumbs. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, Tora!" Chi Chi said as she opened the door.   
  
Torakak gave her a curious look and asked, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"You always come when Goten is done with breakfast." Chi Chi replied. It was true, no matter how late or early she started, Torakak has this tendancy to arrive just after breakfast to train with Goten. It could be Torakak's sixth sense that no one knew or the Dragon Balls he is connected to or maybe just the simple fact that Goten get quiet after he eats.   
  
"I'm ready." Goten said with excitement. Chi Chi could tell that Goten liked sparing with Torakak. The namekian is very much like Goku in many ways. She could hear the two laughing as the other lay a serious blow on their body. Bulma was nice enough to install a rejuvination tank in the house in case their little spars went a little too far.   
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Torakak and Goten ran out and sounds of punches and Ki blasts echoed through the air.   
  
Chi Chi shook her head as she went inside and did her usual chores of cooking, cleaning, and fixing torn up gis. At least she didn't have to make them anymore. Torakak taught Goten how to make clothes out of pure Ki. At first, the clothes were plain white cloth that had to be mended and sewn. But Goten learned how to create more complicated forms of clothes that could be mistaken for those store bought. The only problem with those clothes is that it had to be created on the person's body for a perfect fit.  
  
A familiar whine echoed through the air and Goten crashed through the wall, destroying it and part of the roof. Chi Chi screamed as she got up.   
  
"Ouch." Goten moaned as stars circled his head.  
  
"Goten! How could you do that?!" Chi Chi screamed as Torakak stuck his head out of the hole.   
  
"Oops." Torakak squeaked.  
  
"Mr. Torakak, you caused this mess. Fix it now!" Chi Chi ordered as she got out a toolbox.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Torakak grabbed the toolbox and started clearing away the rubble.  
  
"You help too." Chi Chi said as she gazed harshly at Goten who was getting up.  
  
"Yes, Mom." Goten joined Torakak as they quickly fixed the wall. Chi Chi sat down as the rubble vanished and the wall slowly grew up.   
  
"We're done." Torakak announced as he put away the tools. "Can we go out and train?"  
  
"Yes, you may." Chi Chi bowed her head down.  
  
"All right!" Goten cheered as he and Torakak flew through the newly finished window. Fortunately, it was opened.  
  
She sighed as she got out her knitting kit and began knitting.   
  
Hours later, Goten and Torakak came in through the door. "Hey, Chi Chi." Torakak said as he sat down. "What'cha knitting?"  
  
"A present for you." Chi Chi replied as she held up a wool sweater. "Here you go." She held the sweater up against the Namekian as Goten glanced over oddly. "I hope it fits."  
  
"Oh... thanks... I never had that sort of clothes before." Torakak sweatdropped as he placed the sweater down.  
  
The woman's heart started to pound against her chest as Torakak took off his shirt to reveal his incredible chest. She gasped as she glanced away. How could she possibly have these sort of thoughts about an alien. Especially an alien who didn't have the right parts? Is she still married to Goku after all this time? Or is she a widow? Legally, Goku died since he had been missing for so long. So, technically, she was a widow.   
  
"You okay, Chi Chi?" Torakak asked as he pulled the sweater over his head.   
  
"I'm fine." Chi Chi replied.  
  
"Are you sure, Mom? You're blushing." Goten observed as he got out some food.  
  
"Yes. I'm okay." Chi Chi replied, "Torakak, are you sure you don't want anything?"  
  
"No thanks." Torakak answered as he stepped back. "I can't eat."  
  
"Right. I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me." Chi Chi laughed as she fought the urge to blush again.  
  
"Okay, bye." Torakak flew off as Chi Chi watched him.   
  
"Goodbye." She whispered as she clasped her hands.  
  
*****  
  
It was strange, after watching the new warriors show what they can do. She was impressed by what they can do and none of them had Saiyan blood. One boy, who for some strange reason reminded her of Piccolo, had gotten extremely powerful. Yamcha's son, Earl, seem to show more power than what his father ever had and he can shapeshift. Rosemary, the swordfighter, also seem to be able to handle Ki nicely.  
  
She sat there as the gang watched movies. She loved watching Star Wars since they seem to reflect the Ki abilities that her sons and the other warriors used. Of course, Obi Wan can't fly but he can do many things that resembled the abilities she herself used.   
  
During the climatic space battle, Chi Chi glanced over to see Vegita pale and stepped outside. "Vegita?" Chi Chi asked as Vegita reached the door.  
  
"I need to get some air. Excuse me." Vegita said as he opened the door and walked off.  
  
Chi Chi nodded in complete understanding. Most of Vegita's bloody past had been spent in space destroying worlds and civilizations. Maybe, it was the sight of spaceships being destroyed brought back those horrible memories. Then, she noticed the Namekian looking around and vanished. **He must've teleported out.** She thought as she watched the movie some more.  
  
*****  
  
"Luke... I am your father."  
  
"NNNNNOOOOO!!!"  
  
"I never expected this." Goten said as he stared at the TV.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Bra asked, "I thought you watched this movie tons of times."  
  
"I did. But, that part always take me by surprise."  
  
Everyone face faulted.  
  
"I swear, this is stupid." Majunor muttered as he crossed his arms.  
  
"It's not. It's very deep." Gohan finally said, "Pretty cool." He looked around to see Torakak and Vegita gone. "Where did Torakak and Vegita went?"  
  
"Dad left during the fight scene." Bra explained, "I guess space movies cause some nasty memories. Torakak and Dad went off to spar."  
  
"Weird. I thought Namekians hate fighting. Except for Piccolo though." Gohan said with almost sadness in his voice. Chi Chi sighed as she gazed at Gohan. Even after all these years, Gohan still had a high regard when it comes to the Namekian. She couldn't blame him. Piccolo was like a second father Gohan had. She even took to liking him like a brother she never had.   
  
"No." Bulma said, "Torakak loves fighting. He trains every time I see him."  
  
"I know. When he and Goten fight, Torakak gets so excited about seeing how much he improved." Chi Chi said as she sighed. "It's just like..." She stopped as she got up. **Like when Goku and Goten train together.** Memories of her and Torakak started to came as she gazed out. Torakak had always acted different than what a normal Namekian would act. He was cheerful and yet serious when needed, like her Goku.  
  
"Mom?" Gohan asked as he went to his mother.  
  
Chi Chi muttered, "I gotta go. I'll be right back." She ran off, leaving the group behind. She looked up at the night sky. She should've seen it. The second she saw the man. The second she saw the look of regret in his eyes when he see a table full of delicious food. The second she found herself falling for him. Why didn't she see it until now?  
  
"Nimbus!" She commanded as the cloud came down on her. "Take me to... Torakak." She ordered as she got on.  
  
The cloud obeyed and took her. She could hear the sounds of fists and ki blasts in the air. Her untrained eyes couldn't see the battle but her years of watching training sessions enabled her to guess where it is. "TORAKAK!!!" She screamed out.  
  
The two fighters appeared and stopped much to her surprise.  
  
"You called, Chi Chi?" Torakak asked as he hovered down and landed on the Nimbus.  
  
Her eyes froze as she stared at him. "Umm... er... you see..."  
  
"Will you spit it out, woman? Can't you see that you just interupted a good spar?"  
  
"I can interupt any training spar I like, Vegita!" Chi Chi screamed. She turned toward the Namekian. "You're Goku aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Chi Chi stared at him for the briefest second. Torakak put his huge green arm around the woman's waist as either a sign of affection or a way to keep her from falling if she fainted. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I just found out that my long missing husband is now a green alien." Chi Chi said softly as she felt his skin. It wasn't rough or human feeling. She had never really felt a Namekian's skin. It was smooth and hard. It didn't have a slimey feel that she was expecting.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered as he ran his hand through her hair. She had let it grow long again.  
  
"For what? You had no choice. You made a vow to the dragons and you kept it." Tears came down her cheeks.   
  
Torakak created a hankerchief and handed it to her.  
  
Chi Chi accepted and wiped her eyes. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Namekians can create their own clothing by pure will." Torakak replied as he led her to a convient tree trunk.  
  
They sat down and Chi Chi just shook her head. "I can't believe this. How could I not recognize you until now? I feel like such an idiot."  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you, Chi Chi. But I gave my word to the dragons that I won't tell anyone."   
  
"Did the dragons do th-th-this to you?" Chi Chi gestured to Torakak's body. "What happened to you?!"  
  
Torakak's lip trembled as he stared down. "It's complicated. It all started when Shenlong appeared without the dragon balls. I left with him knowing that I accepted a great responsibility. I became the gaurdian of the Dragon Balls. I absorbed the Earth Dragon Balls and gained their connection with the Dragon World and Shenlong also gave me my Namekian body."  
  
"What will happen after Gakidou? Will you leave me again? I don't know if I can handle it." Chi Chi whispered as she flung herself on the warrior.   
  
"I don't know. I'm not the same warrior that left you nine years ago. But, I still love you. I think about you every day that I was gone. I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry."   
The two held each other for a long time. "Did you truly come to me in my dreams?" Chi Chi finally asked.  
  
"Yes. As much as I could before Gakidou attacked. Is there anything I can do for you now?" Torakak held her face up.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Huh?" Torakak stepped back.  
  
"Just kiss me." Chi Chi demanded as she grabbed the Namekian by the shirt and pulled him down to her level. Their lips met.  
  
It was strange yet familiar. His lips, they weren't slimy but smooth and firm. The face and body may be different but the feeling wasn't different. It was Goku's kiss. It was Goku despite the obvious species change. Goku is back for her again like he always do.   
  
They stopped and Torakak picked her up. "Did I do good?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded as she snuggled up to him. "Yes."   
  
Torakak held her close as he sighed in relief. Being back on Earth was hard on his soul as he watched the ones he loved back when he was Goku treat him like a stranger. Vegita figured out who he was from the start but now another part of his life is back. He didn't know for how long but for now, he's happy.  
  
Fin  



End file.
